


The Memory of Snow

by lindsayqt



Series: The Memories (E/R Giver AU) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Sorry guys it needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautifully tragic "The Giver" AU. Don't kill me please. Enj is the Giver, R is Rosemary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first e/r thing. Panic/panic attack tw, (just in case) also I am not responsible for any crying that might occur after reading this. It's gonna be like 4 lil snapshots, I'm physically incapable of writing long fics.

Grantaire was anxious on the Ceremony of Eighteen day - this is the day where his career would be selected by a group of officials. In his community, you were not allowed to choose your own career- that would be ludicrous, as what if someone made the wrong choice?

Grantaire was the third child born in his sector eighteen years ago, so he would receive his Assignment third.

To his surprise, the officials announce that Grantaire has not been assigned a career- instead he has been selected to be the Receiver of Memory.

The current Receiver of Memory had been selected seven years ago, a charming young man named Enjolras, who shared the same key characteristic with Grantaire- light colored eyes, which denoted the Capacity to See Beyond. R wasn't quite sure what that meant, but was up for whatever it entailed.

The next day, when his classmates received thick packets containing their job descriptions and were eager to share them with one another, Grantaire simply received a single sheet of paper outlining a few key rules for his occupation- the first being that he wasn’t allowed to share information about his training to anyone. This separated him from his classmates- Combeferre, who was assigned the job of Law Enforcement Director, and Joly, who was destined to be a Doctor. His best friends whom he had been with since kindergarten were now excluding him from the exciting activities of being eighteen.

His first day of training was needless to say, different than others’ first days. Not that he was permitted to share information about his day, but he was content to hear about the training endeavors of his friends.

When he first met the Giver, Grantaire was overwhelmed. Nobody had ever told him how…aesthetically pleasing the Giver was. Of course, appearances were an inessential part of their society, but his _hair_ was like the _sun._

“Welcome, Receiver of Memory,” Enjolras said, which shook Grantaire from his daydream. “My job is to transmit memories to you,” The Giver explained, “memories of the past. I’m so…weighted with them.” R could barely pay attention, he was so focused on Enjolras’ eyes - they were a light color resembling his own.

“Move to the bed, and lie facedown. Remove your tunic first,” he instructed.

Grantaire obeyed apprehensively, nervous as to what Enjolras was about to do.

“I am going to transmit the memory of snow,” he said gently, and placed his hand on Grantaire’s back.


End file.
